Star Wars Paladin of the Force
by craig.obrien.14661
Summary: Three and half years after the end of the clone wars Obi-Wan awakens to the empire and the news of the purge of the Jedi. Soon after the force choose him to bring light and balance to the darken galaxy. (Not getting updates)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Near the end of the Clone wars Obi-Wan Kenobi and a squad of clones lead by Commander Cody of the 7th Sky Corps had done a recon mission deep into separatist held space where they a discovered that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was the dark lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. The clone trooper and the Jedi were shock and outraged that the Sith were leading this war on both sides. It also made sense how the separatist knew about their battle plans and which planets would be attack before the republic started their offensive. But before they could get a transmission to the Jedi temple to inform them of Palpatine true identity. The freighter they were using for transport was attack by General Grievous before the clones and Kenobi were rescued by a fleet of Jedi cruiser. Obi-Wan Kenobi entered a coma from the wounds he received while fight Grievous. After the mission the 7th Sky corps was to be disband and resign to different units and crops but before this happened the full 7th Sky corps vanished along with a fleet of Jedi cruiser. One of which was prototype of a new class of cruiser. It was decided that they were destroy by the prototype cruiser exploding taking the fleet and the7th Sky corps with it.

"Sir why are we doing here?" question one of the trooper behind him as the members of ghost company made their way through The Citadel prison toward cell A12. Commander Cody sighed before answering,"Wooley we are here because the General is alive and is been held here. So we are going him out of here and back to home base." There was little security personal around giving the group a clear way to the cell which held their leader and the man many clone in the 7th sky corps think of as a brother. Coming up on the cell the squad could see two guard outside guarding the entrance without any thought Cody rise his DC-15s blaster carbine and fired at the two unsuspecting guards. Within second the was two dry thumps and the smell of burnt flesh as the two guard were killed leaving the way clear for ghost company.

Entering the cell the sight they met was that of the limp forum of Obi-Wan Kenobi his auburn hair longer fall down beyond his shoulder having not been cut in a few years. He look to be in a deep restful sleep until you notice the medical machines that were pumping a clear and deep gloppy yellow substance into his body. "Flexi!" bellowed Cody,"What the hell are the pumping into him?." The clone medic made his way over to the machines and the General and began to look over the readout. Before too long he started to disconnect the machines from him before looking up to Cody."Sir the clear liquid is a strong sedative which appeasers to be keep him in a comatose state. The gloppy yellow is what I can only assume to be a force suppressant."

"Waxer, Boil you two will be carrying the General out of here. The rest of us will split into groups one being at the front the will be the rearguard." With the rest of the company taking up there assign roles the group started to make their way to the landing pad where they had came in with the second airborne company. Who had stayed to hold the landing platform so they all could get out in the gunships and back to the small fleet of Jedi cruisers that were waiting beyond the plant's atmosphere. Cody thought of the last time he was here during the clone wars trying to rescue a Jedi Master and his command staff. Who held hyper lane coordinates that could be used to get into the heart of republic or separatist space.

The sound of blaster fire brought Cody back to the present as they cleared the last corridor the was a much greater smell of burnt flesh and death. Entering the lading pad by a side door you could see that the stormtroopers were being held back but the second airborne were starting to take more and more casualties some being kill other wounded. Charging out to the center point of the defense helping out while yelling into his com. "Oddball! Get those gunships down here now. We're ready to get out of here." After a few intense moments the clone pilot acknowledge Cody and was on his way.

The fire fight between the clone of the 7th Sky Corps and the Stormtroopers seemed to be going down hill for the clones as more and more stormtroopers tried to rush their position with sheer numbers. When the distinctive sound of the Laat/i gunships was heard by all around the medium sized battle zone. Giving all the clone a great sense of relief as the first of the many gunships started to fire it's turbo lasers it the approaching enemies. As the first of the gunships landed to allow the battle tired and wounded men aboard Waxer and Boil who had being carrying their General and friend started to make their way to the nearest gunship from behind the crates the were they had layed Kenobi down for protection from the fire fight.

After getting the unconscious men into the transport and all of the other trooper and wounded load up they group of twenty five gunships made all haste to get back to the fleet which had brought them here. On the way back to the cruisers they passed by the burnt out shell of which had been the lone Star Destroyer that had defended the citadel from space. Moving into the hanger of the free republic warship Hope and landing the calm of the hanger bay workers was replaced by the hurried way the medical teams were moving their injured brothers from the gunships to stretchers to transport them to the med bay along with the newly rescued Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Several hours later in a small barren med bay room Obi-Wan and Commander Cody were talking about what had happened during the three and a half years he was comatose. "Well sir most of the Jedi are either dead or in hiding. There is only one we know the location of. That is General Plo Koon but he is not too trusting of any of us clone at the moment," explained Cody siting by his friend's bedside."Well that will pass in time I am sure Cody. Now you have told me of what has happen to my order and the Republic, so what do we have and what are others doing to stop this Empire?" Taking in a deep breath Cody started," There are small groups or cell around the outer rim we believe there is a higher up leadership. Despite this we have only be able to get the name Fulcrum which is believed to a fake name to protect the individual. We have made one attempt to get in contact with them with no luck."

Stroking his freshly trimmed beard in thought Obi-Wan spoke," Well before we do anything I will need to get a lightsaber and I know where to get one but..." "But what sir?" sighing before answering," It's in the middle of the so called Imperial central at the Temple." The dumb founded look in the commanders face said it all how he just couldn't think of where else to get a lightsaber in a safer way." If we do this we also can raid the holocron vaults as well get a wealth of Jedi knowledge in one go. That alone should make it worth the risk before seeking join the rebels full." With a nod fallowed by a crisp salute and left letting Obi-Wan to start loosening his stiff body. While Cody told his brothers what the new plan of action was to be and to get ready for what would be one of their hardest mission yet.

To infiltrate into the heart of the Empire then one of the most guarded buildings there which is now the headquarters for the lethal inquisitors. Which would cause great concern among the clone troopers as their general does not have a lightsaber yet. Then just how would they be able to escape the planet with the holocrons with getting caught by Imperial force.

* * *

Getting on to the planet was not the hard part because of the many civilian transports available at any ship dealers. So the clone along with Kenobi were planning the final stages of the plan to leave the planet. "The easiest thing to do would be to steal an Imperial shuttle and fly right through the blockade" suggest a random clone to the group assembled in the galley around one of the many tables. The nods and grunt of approval were apparent to all in attendance.

After the battle planning had finished one of the clones who was placed in the cockpit ran into the middle of the galley. "Sir we're coming out of hyperspace now and shall be entering the atmosphere soon." with a salute he was dismissed to return to his duty before the challenge of the Imperial central.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This will include all thing star war from the movies to the clone war and rebels tv shows so let me know of characters you want to see making an appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperial city and the Rebel's leadership**

Night sky of what was once known as Coruscant was always in motion with speeder of all different shape, size and colors all going to and from someplace of unknown importance. The only odd thing about tonight as the three heavy freighter were heading toward the brunt husk of the old Jedi temple with one dishearten Jedi master see the finality of what he had learned from his loyal commander. Despite all of the grief Obi-Wan felt he worked on releasing it into the force so he could focus on the here and now like his master had taught him.

"Cody there is only two important objectives that we need to accomplish here one is any holocron and data the other is if there is any Jedi star fighters left get them on the ships as fast as possible. The second airborne will attack from the hanger and we will go in through the sky light above the archives but I will have to go back to my old apartment to get a lightsaber." The commander just saluted and went to issue the orders. The flight crew of each ship set course for there intended entry points around the temple. They only had a set amount of time before their presence would be detected and stormtroopers would swarm them along with any inquisitors on the planet.

Obi-Wan and ghost squad along with the 212th attack battalion entered through the skylight in the archives before splitting up. All of the clones going to the holocron vault to pack as many as they could while Obi went to his old apartment were he keep his masters old lightsaber. The set of clone amour that he was wearing was a lot different from the robes of a jedi he was used to but usable for now. With the force assisted sprint he arrived at his apartment that compared to the rest of the temple was utterly destroyed rather then the sign of battle thought the rest of the temple. The over turn tables, smashed plant pots, plates and broken odd and ends everywhere.

The strong force presence of his padawan Anakin was everywhere but there was just so much hate and anger in it to send obi-wan to the ground. A feeling of dread filled him as he just knew who had done this to the jedi his family. He had trained him since he was but a boy how could he have not sense the darkness in him? With a grunt he got back to his feet and head into his bed room where he keep the lightsaber, just like the main living area the bedroom was torn apart from the bed right down to the small picture on the shredded wooden desk. Underneath all of the carnage a sliver handle shone poking out from the ripped covering alerting him to its presence. Carefully picking up the hilt Obi-Wan preformed a quick safety check to make sure it could still operate.

Thumbing the activation switch the emerald green blade hissed to life cast a green glow around the room. That when his comm buzzed to life,"General we have be able to secure all objectives but the holocron will have to be pick up from the main entrance there no other way." Cody's calm voice reported. Giving him his acknowledgment Obi-Wan took off sprinting again heading toward the main entrance. The sound of blaster fire as well as the engines of their ship hovering above the ground moving outside he could see his men firing at a squad of stormtroopers but this was not caught his attention it was the dark robed figure coming forward from the left.

A blood red saber hissing to life in his hand taking on an aggressive stance, "Cody get to the ship I will handle this. Without checking to see of Cody had followed his orders Kenobi ignited his own saber falling into his preferred form letting the Sith take led. Easily blocking the anger filled strike of the Sith acolyte before him. That when it happen a far off look came to Obi-Wan's eyes before huge burst of light could be felt through the force. Then he heard the voice of the force,"Obi-Wan Kenobi we task you with bringing the light back to this darken galaxy, forget your guilt and grief and become our paladin."

* * *

Across the galaxy a small group of eleven Jedi that the great jedi purge had missed were siting in a meeting of the fledgling rebel alliance. When what could only be described as a flare being set off in the force stunned all who were present and left them all thinking what had just happen? But the dark lord of the sith or emperor Palpatine felt it to while he and lord Vader were discussing the location of a rebel fleet was track to and how long before Vader could attack it.

* * *

Back across the galaxy Obi-Wan awoke in a Jedi cruiser with no recollection of how he go there but before he could do anything he felt there was someplace he should go to and force showed him where. Luck enough they were in the mid rim it would only take an hour to get to the outer rim and a further hour to where the force demanded he go.

The shit had hit the fan for the small group of two rebel block aid runners at first they were just siting in space while the leadership met and getting a reports on an attack on Coruscant then three imperial star destroyers come out of no where. Now they were in a down hill battle for their lives. The small group of fighters they had with them were drooping like flies when a crew member called out that there was three more star destroyer shaped ships coming out of hyper space right behind them.

In the hanger of the Negotiator Obi-Wan was preparing an arc-170 star fighters he would be using in case the need arrived. When Cody step beside him, "Sir there is three star destroyers attacking a two unknown ships what are your orders?" taking a monument to thinking before replying,"Have our three cruiser fire on the furthest away ship and we will lunch all fighter including the older V-19 torrent fighters as well as the y-wing bombers...(sigh)… I will led the attack personally." then the klaxon started alerting everyone to man their battle stations as they had left hyper space.

The fighter left the Jedi cruiser leaving nothing but the gunships behind moving into attack positions before they all charge into the unprepared imperial forces. An intense dogfight erupted with the imperials being overwhelmed leave of Darth Vader himself spinning off to the right to avoid the fire coming toward him. Then a loud explosion was heard as one of the star destroyers exploded sending fiery chunks of metal into the near by star destroyer cause great damage completely drain the shields allowing the second destroyer out of three to be destroyed. Frustration in Vader was growing as well as anger when he sense the presence of his old master in front of him piloting one of the arc fighter that was obliterating his own fleet. How was this even possible Obi-Wan was locked up on the citadel and in medical endued comma.

However he couldn't dwell on the how or the whys he had to get out of here before he lost his own capital ship. The emperor would be greatly displeased with him for this but he would have his revenge on both the rebels and Kenobi. With that Darth Vader Sith lord retreated with his one remaining ship with his tail between his legs.

In the meting room of the blockade runner everyone present were in a stunned state, firstly they were attack at a secret meting, then out of no where a battle group of three ships with hundreds of fighters showed up and saved them. They were all broken out of the state when one of the ships communication officer came in. "Sorry for the interruption but we have been ask for permission for some of our saviors to came aboard to talk." with an absent nod form Bail Organa who turned around and said," all our unspoken question are about to be answered."

Obi-Wan stood in the gunship that was landing in the runner that the had saved with a small squad of clones which included, Cody, Waxer, Boil, Longshot and Wooley."Cody how many did we lose?" inured Kenobi breaking the silence. With a sigh Cody answered,"We lost 10 bombers, 15 arc fighters and 30 torrents but sir if I may ask why are you still wearing that amour and helmet. Surly you would rather be without it?" taking a moment to think Obi replied, "I want to see how the react giving what you told me as I sense a few people strong prescience in force. Also a little fun never hurt anyone did it." Cody could only shake his head at his General's antics as the exited the gunship and were lead to he briefing room where a reunion awaited along with the new destiny of the jedi order along with the rebellion.

"That sound like a gunship" one of the jedi present spoke to the group gather in waiting for the new addition to this meting. There were a few nod of agreement before the door hissed open to reveling six men all dressed in phase 1 clone combat amour with bright yellow strip on it along with many battle scar and scorch marks. Entering through the door Obi-Wan could see many familiar face making tears come to his eyes as many were friend he thought to be dead. There was Reeft, Siri, Geran, Butler Swam, Aayla Secura, Quinlan Vos, Ferus Olin, Kanan Jarrus, Ahsoka and Bant being the last of the jedi . The other none force sensitives were Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, two clone trooper Obi couldn't place and a some other along with another familiar Twi'lek, from the liberation of ryloth.

Silently probing out with the force he could feel that not all the Jedi present were happy with the development that it appeared there was more clone trooper join them. The most hate come off of Kanan and his friends from his time as a youngling at the temple. Before he could do or say anything Kanan cross the room shouting,"I could put up with two clone but that is it." right after that his lightsaber was light and he was all but running toward Commander Cody. Quickly intercepting him Obi-Wan grab a hold of Kanan's wrist bending it down forcing him to drop his saber before flipping him to the ground and shocking everyone by force pushing him back to where he was originally.

"Now maybe we can have a more civil discussion?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically gesturing for the rebels to start the discussion. Siri being her self took charge ask the obvious question that hung in the air even more when one of the so called clones used the force."Thank you for the save but who are you and how can you use the force?" she all but demeaned with a look of mistrust in her eyes that wounded him. Taking a large sigh before starting Kenobi began to talk, "You all know me some personally other would have heard of me, you know me but you just don't know it. I save you because that it part of who I am and I would always help a friends" was the cryptic answer which just seemed to infuriate the large group of people in front of him more, "That very touching but I don't think eleven Jedi and a group of rebels need to much help from turn coat clone that would just shoot us in the back." came the angry response for the recovered who had a young boy Obi had failed to see standing next to him like a padawan would in the days of the order.

"eleven jedi there are here but to the best of my knowledge all here are ether knights or padawan learners like you Kanan Jarrus and Ahsoka Tano. There is no jedi masters here." the bewilder group now had even more question then they started with who was this strange men in clone amour? "Commander?" obi ask "Sir?" "How about you tell our hosts who you are." with a nod Cody took a step forward while removing his own helmet spoke with pride in his voice, "Commander Cody, Ghost squad, 212th attack battalion, 7th sky corps, Grand Army of the Republic." gasps sound around the room most notable from the two other clone troopers present who had thought them dead. That when Obi-Wan decide it was time to revel him self. "Just so you know you assume too much as I may wear clone amour but it that not enough to make you a clone." Removing his helmet now as he spoke, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi Jedi master and council member." there was a scream of OBI before he found him self enveloped in a bone crushing hug from Bant his Mon Calamari best friend.

* * *

A/N Please leave a review and visit my profile page to take part in a poll on a certain pairing for this story.


End file.
